what you do for me
by nobody nowhere
Summary: Fluffy, platonic Bo Dallas/Bayley friendship fic, in which Bo really needs a hug after the failure of his 'Occupy NXT' attempt, and Bayley is just the person for the job.


this is silly and fluffy and not really meant to be taken seriously at all. basically it just arose from a discussion about how much Bo needs a hug, or a friend, or a friend who is willing to hug him, and clearly Bayley is the perfect fit for that sort of thing, and so this story was born (there may also have been discussion about how a stable of #BOlievers with Bayley as one of the members should become a thing at one point but anyway)

set during/after the episode of Bo's 'Occupy NXT' attempt, just in case that's not obvious, and I apologise in advance for the repeated emphasis when it comes to Khali, but you know that is totally something Bayley does

* * *

It's been a great night for Bayley. Not only has she just beaten Sasha – with Charlotte at ringside and nobody in her own corner, no less – but she also had the chance to meet the Great Khali! (emphasis totally, completely, one hundred percent necessary) and put into practice all those Punjabi lessons she'd recently been taking, in preparation for a moment such as this.

Like, for real, really, seriously, the Great Khali!

And it turns out he's even taller, and maybe a touch (a lot) more oily than even she expected, but that's just fine. Because it's the Great Khali! (and the emphasis is still totally, completely, one hundred percent necessary), and Bayley is just so, so happy to have a chance to even interact with him. Just to be in the same space as a main roster star like Khali! – but then he's thanking her for translating for him, and hugging her back, and if only CJ wasn't such a meanie-pants, then everything really would have been perfect.

It's a bit odd, because CJ always used to be so awesome and chill and nice, but recently he's been all mad about recycling and everything, and Bayley just doesn't get it? Why get mad now, when he hasn't really been before? It's strange, and mildly upsetting, because she used to like him. And Bayley really does try her hardest to like everyone if they'll let her, but suddenly CJ Parker has become a really, really unlikeable person.

And maybe if Bayley is the one who is saying somebody is unlikeable, then they actually really are? Because she still hasn't given up on Charlotte and Sasha (Summer Rae is an exception because she has never even tried to pretend to be nice, so it's fair enough not to like her, really – even Emma and Paige said so, and they would never lie), even after all they've done to her, but for some reason CJ just rubs her the wrong way right now. Maybe it's because he's blaming the NXT universe, which is the _completely_ wrong approach to take, honestly. Or maybe it's because he believes he's cool for making references most other people just don't get, and he thinks that somehow makes him smarter and better and superior to all the people that don't get it.

Because Bayley has a whole spiel about how liking one thing doesn't make you better than somebody who likes another thing, because interests aren't objectively able to be ranked in terms of 'good' or 'better' or 'superior' or anything like that. Nobody can judge personal taste, but CJ seems to be trying to do that while also making it all about recycling and environmentalism. And he's not afraid to hijack whatever people are talking about in order to do so, but Bayley is positive that's not how these sort of things work, so she's really actually not very impressed by CJ Parker right now.

It's a shame, but she got a hug from the Great Khali! out of it, so really, maybe it isn't all that bad in the end after all.

Still, definitely a good night. Beating Sasha and hugging Khali! would both be awesome as stand-alone occurrences, but in tandem they manage to combine to make tonight a serious contender for the best night of Bayley's life. So far, anyway – she's got hope that it will get even better, because one day maybe she'll be competing for the NXT women's championship, or maybe even the WWE Diva's championship – god, imagine if she makes it onto the main roster one day!

No, tonight is a good night, and it stays that way right up until the end of the broadcast, when Bayley has cooled down after her match and re-dressed in the streetwear she came here in, and she's on her way out to the carpark in order to head home when she hears it. It's not quite sobbing, maybe, but it's certainly very close to it, and Bayley has never been able to just walk on past somebody that sounds like they're in need of a good hug.

She missed most of the end of the broadcast, all things considered, but she'd had a vague idea of what was supposed to happen. Finding Bo Dallas trying not to cry into the shoulder of a clearly-uncomfortable Devin Taylor is not how the night is supposed to end, however; not in any of the scenarios Bayley could possibly imagine, and so she's halfway across the interview set before her brain catches up to her feet. Devin only shoots her the most grateful look in the history of probably forever as Bayley insinuates herself under one of Bo's shoulders, taking the large majority of his weight as his sobbing renews itself into this new shoulder to cry upon.

She barely even notices as Devin vacates the scene with almost indecent haste; never even realises the amount of people that pass through with vaguely amused grins on their faces as she pulls Bo further into the crook of her neck and squeezes his shoulders as tightly as she can without it becoming painful. Paige tells her all about it later, because that's apparently the sort of thing she actually keeps track of, but Bayley doesn't even think about it until it's pointed out to her. Doesn't care to think about it even then, really, because she still doesn't understand why everyone else enjoys making fun of Bo so much.

He's a really, really nice person, okay? All he really wants to do is help people, obviously, even if sometimes he doesn't always go about it in the best way possible. But he tries so, so hard – almost as hard as Bayley herself, and she knows what rejection feels like. Knows the sort of stinging, shooting (yet strangely numbing) pain that comes with trying and failing, and still choosing to try it over and over again.

Bo burrows further into her shoulder as Sami and Adrian stroll past; both men sparing moderately curious stares because they're nice like that, even if they seemingly really don't like Bo at all, but Bayley only smiles half-heartedly and gestures for them to continue on their way.

"It's okay," she says soothingly, combing a hand through the silky, perfectly groomed strands of Bo's hair, despite the fact that he just went nearly fifteen minutes with Justin Gabriel in the ring, and that only just ten minutes ago. Bayley would be jealous, but that would be unfair to Bo, because he really does have great hair.

"I just wanted to _help_ people," Bo whimpers into her neck, and Bayley just does her best to hug him even tighter. "I gave them my time, I gave them my love – I gave them cookies, Bayley. Cookies! Why don't they love me?"

"I love you," Bayley says, ignoring the way the Legionnaires are spluttering in the background (incomprehensibly and in French, but she's heard enough from them over the past several months to recognise mockery when she hears it). Maybe they're disbelieving, or maybe they're amused; maybe it's both, actually, but it really doesn't matter. Bo is upset and she's got an endless repertoire of hugs available to dispense if he needs them, so Bayley just focuses on Bo and lets him pull her around until he's comfortable – because god only knows that nobody else ever really indulges him, so she can certainly afford to, especially when it leads to hugs with the second son of the man they used to call I.R.S.

"I love you," she says again, grinning broadly as Bo spares her a puzzled look, while somehow simultaneously maintaining the morosely tearful expression he's been wearing since probably before she ever walked onto the interview set. "No, really – those cookies were great, Bo, and you sure must have gone out of your way to get them for us."

"I did," he says tremulously, sparing a brief glance aside as Mojo Rawley strides past with a slightly confused grin their way, before he's out of sight, and the interview set is theirs alone once more. "Gosh, Bayley, you are such a nice person. You might be my favourite person, ever, just about."

"Well, you deserve it," she says, and it's true, honestly. Even if nobody else seems to get it – she does, and maybe, hopefully, that will be enough. "You're a really nice person too, Bo," she adds earnestly, as he throws an arm around her neck and manages a shaky, tearful grin. It's not quite his usual toothpaste-commercial-worthy, trademark bright beam, but it's certainly an improvement on crying into Bayley's shoulder. "You're my friend, so if you ever need a hug, I'm your girl!"

"You certainly are a champion at hugging," Bo agrees, and by the time they finally let go a minute or so later, he's almost not even crying any more. "I'll, um, keep that in mind for next time."

"Well, even if there's not a next time because of people being meanie-pants, I still like hugs no matter what. I give hugs at any time of the day, for any reason."

"She really does," Paige says dryly, sidling up behind them until she can lean over and stare down at Bayley from on high. "Believe me, you haven't lived until you've been woken up by the jumping cuddle beast here, assaulting you at five am for no. Good. Reason."

"You pushed me out of the bed with all your sprawling and your snoring," Bayley counters childishly, screwing her nose up in mock annoyance. Paige only huffs, clearly completely unimpressed, and rolls her eyes so forcefully it's amazing she doesn't suffer whiplash as a result. "It was payback!"

"One – I don't snore, and two – still not a good reason. Come on you; it's time to get moving. If you don't want to have to walk home, I suggest you be at the car in ten minutes, or I'm leaving without you."

"She wouldn't actually leave me," Bayley stage-whispers, as Paige stalks off once more without even a backwards glance. Not that she expects one, considering how much the champion seems to enjoy pretending that she doesn't need friends, or hugs, or friends like Bayley who give really good hugs (that Paige _clearly_ really enjoys, even if she won't say she does). "Still, I guess it is getting late. Are you going to be okay now, Bo?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me," Bo says, and he even almost sounds convincing. "No, really, Bayley; I'll be absolutely fine!"

"If you're sure," she says with mild scepticism, and this time Bo's grin is completely genuine, if Bayley is any sort of judge (and really, she actually is a good judge, no matter what other people might think). Sometimes she's been guilty of ignoring the obvious signs, just because she's wanted so desperately to think that she can successfully be friends with anyone – see Charlotte and the BFFs for proof, if needed – but when it comes right down to it, Bayley isn't actually _stupid_, no matter what anybody else says.

"If worst comes to worst and I need another hug, I know where to find you," Bo affirms, still beaming broadly even through the puffy eyes and the splotchy cheeks that are proof positive of his misery of only moments ago. Still, if he's not going to acknowledge it, then Bayley can at least do him the service of politely ignoring the tear tracks on his face too. "You, um – you can go now, you know; I'll be fine, honestly."

"Alright," Bayley says, backing away slowly and doing her best to maintain eye contact the entire way across the room. "Just, seriously, call if you want a hug, okay? I really, really, super-duper do not mind at all."

"And I super-duper absolutely will call if I need it, for sure." Bo waves cheerfully until he's out of sight, and Bayley waves back briefly, but she can practically hear Paige rolling her eyes from here, so she's quick to exit the building and dash across the parking lot to where the other woman is waiting for her.

Bo will be okay, she's sure of it. He's tougher than he looks, tougher than people think he is; tougher, maybe than even he really knows. It's just the shock, is all – he's been thinking one thing for so long, and finding out that it's actually completely different to what he'd been believing won't be an easy pill to swallow. He'll get there though, and he'll be just fine. And if it's a little rough along the way, well, that's what Bayley's for.

Hugs are her way of life, and she's here to hand them out to anybody who needs them, from Paige and Emma to the Great Khali! and Bo Dallas. No apologies, no excuses – nothing but hugs for anybody who needs them, whenever they're needed.


End file.
